fun_for_fudfandomcom-20200214-history
Resource Sharing Program
What is the Resource Sharing Program? In late spring 2017, we started a resource ("rss") sharing program. This program is completely voluntary and builds off the existing in-game trading system, but instead of relying on the trading post help requests (which we may still use) we utilize an organized and directed trading program instead. That way each person is helped en masse and rss are concentrated to a select few at a time. We've found this gets people to their goals faster, and the "round robin" approach keeps rss moving to those who need it most. Some people see it as "begging" to get on the list. This perception has kept them from asking to be placed on the list. This breaks my heart, as FUD is all about community and helping one another! Not only that, the game is designed to use cooperative efforts to reach goals. It's why we have the trading post and request button to begin with! Why is this program so important? Because as a person grows in level, they are better positioned to help others. Higher level means: (in the city) higher level resource tiles (higher capacity), better storage protection, higher level troops, more troops, lower taxes on trades with others, (in the kingdom) higher wagon loads, faster transit to and from resource tiles, resources collected faster, more tiles harvested at the same time. Ultimately, the more you make, the more you can share with others, who then make more and can then share more with others, who then make more and can then share more with others...and the circle continues. So you can see, if we pool our collective resources, everyone wins! Some things to keep in mind: * We are NOT asking for you to hurt your own game to benefit others. * We are NOT asking you to use rss packs you purchased with real money. * We are NOT asking you to deplete your own reserves to an uncomfortable level. * We ARE asking you to share what you can, when you can. That's it! And when your time of need comes, you'll get that same treatment in return. So, who's in charge of the program? The program is managed by an R4 volunteer or appointee. As of now, that person is Tamarind. But please check the Leadership page to see who has the role at as there may be changes over time. Contact the program manager to get on the list. How to request help: To get on the list, please send the following: # Your coordinates. This is how we get others to send you rss. Please keep this updated if you move, as it's common not to get your original location after a portal party during a killing event. This is probably the most important thing! When it's your turn, we may skip over you if the coordinates are incorrect. # What your goal is. If you're working on a wall, a SH, or upgrading training buildings to pump out the next tier troops, please let us know. I'll explain how I prioritize the list in a minute. # What rss you need. I don't need specific numbers, but a general idea of what you need, MINUS whatever you have in your packs, the alliance storage, and any farms you have. Please update the coordinator every few days or if there are any significant changes to these numbers. # When you are generally online (UTC time), or if you plan to bubble yourself to protect rss sent. How the list is prioritized: It is definitely an imperfect process, but I do my best to be fair and impartial. I use the following information to help me decide who goes next on the list. # How close are you to your goal? If you only need a small boost of rss, you're going to be at the top of the list. The more you need, the longer it will take to get you to the top. EXCEPTIONS: if we are going into a big battle and the push is for the highest tier troops. Those who are closest to this goal are pushed above all others. Example: you are working on SH 15 and need 3m wood, but another player is pushing for T9 troops and needs 6m wood. If it helps the alliance for him to get T9 troops, he'll be placed above you. This is rare, but it may happen. # Have you shared rss with others? I try to keep track of who gives and who doesn't. While it's not a requirement that you share in order to be placed on the list, it does help you get priority in the event you need help. You're not going to the top right away, but it does give you a boost. # Do you donate to alliance tech? '''This is a big one, as this benefits everyone. Those who are big givers in alliance tech will be noticed, and will get a bump on the list. # '''How long have you been on the list? If you've been working on your goal, chipping away at the numbers, while others go ahead of you, you'll be noticed. Don't worry. # Are you a team player? The rss sharing is not only to help you as an individual, but the ultimate goal is to help the alliance grow bigger and stronger. If you are a solo player and are not cooperating with events, helping you does not help the collective. It's ok to be a solo player while in an alliance, but it could hurt your chances of a quick response on the rss sharing list. Note: this may change as the process is refined, or as others take on this responsibility. I don't keep specific numbers and stats. I do my best to be fair but it would be nearly impossible to keep all stats on everyone. Ultimately, AppleSauce is our leader, and if he wants a certain person or need prioritized, that will trump everything written above. You're receiving resources from others, now what? The following is not optional. Once you are a recipient of resources from others via the program, we NEED this information for the program to continue being fair and successful going forward. Failure to participate with this step will likely affect your ability to receive in the future. When you are receiving resources, it is important that you do a few things: * Send daily updates to the coordinator on your needed rss. This will be then sent out to the players. It not only reminds them to share, but also helps them see the efforts of many make a huge difference. * Keep a general idea of who's sending resources and report this to the coordinator. Most helpful is in a format similar to this: * Sent a butt-ton: Player 1, Sent a lot: players 2, 3, 4. Send some: rest of players names. * You'll know by the number of alliance rss messages you receive. If one person is sending you 20 full loads of rss, that's a person who goes into the first category. If they send a few loads a day, they go into the second category. If they send one or two loads total, last category. I then note the names I see most often, keep a list of frequent contributors, and they are given higher priority when they are in need. * When a rss goal is reached, you alert players in alliance chat, and also send out a mass email to the alliance with the info. That way others who logon later will see not to send that rss. * When the goals are all reached, send out a public "Thank you" to the alliance for their help. If there were any who went above and beyond (fitting into the first group), it's a nice gesture to thank them personally as well. Some include it in the public email, others take a more direct 1:1 approach. Do it your way. Just make sure they know how thankful you are for the help! * To send a mass email to the alliance members: Click on "alliance" on the bottom of your screen, then click on "Mail." * To send to one member only, There are two ways. 1: click on "Alliance" and then "Members" (tab at top center of screen) and then find the person in the list by opening the tabs (click on arrow on the right to open each one) and find the player. 2: If you know their hive location, click on their castle, then to "view" and finally to "mail" to send a personal email of thanks. That's it! Asking for help is NOT a sign of weakness, nor is it a sign of greed. We all need help, and if we all use this program, the alliance grows faster, stronger, and we all get to have our turn at the FUD rss table!